


It Happened

by snarky_saxophonist



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Fluff, THE CUBS WON THE WORLD SERIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_saxophonist/pseuds/snarky_saxophonist
Summary: Just a quietly giddy moment in the aftermath of a crazy Game 7.





	

"We did it," Kris said to Anthony as they finally headed for the showers, soaked in champagne and sweat. He was still riding the high of the win, and pretty sure he would be for a long time, but the magnitude of what they'd just done only seemed to be starting to sink in now. "We actually did it."

"It happened," Anthony agreed, shaking his head in equal disbelief. "We won the World Series!"

"We won the World Series!" Kris echoed, grinning, as he threw an arm around Rizzo, pulling him in for probably their fiftieth hug of the night. Their teammates cheered in response to his words, but continued heading for the showers. Kris stayed where he was, soaking in the smell of champagne and Anthony and victory. "We got the final out to win the World Series for the Chicago Cubs," he whispered, the words still sounding like a dream to him.

Anthony hugged him tighter, laughing giddily. "I can't believe it's real!"

"It's real, man. We actually did it!" Kris laughed. "You still an emotional wreck?"

"Even more now!" Rizzo said. "We won the World Series!"

"Do you two need a room?" A voice commented dryly. Kris pulled away from the hug, keeping an arm looped around Rizzo's shoulders as they turned to face the newcomer. Grandpa Rossy was grinning just as broadly as they were, his blue eyes alight with happiness. "Should I leave so you can continue to have a moment?"

"Nah, get your ass over here," Kris demanded, beckoning with his free arm. "You're joining in the moment with us, old man!"

Ross laughed, hugging them both tightly. "If only I'd gotten a picture of you two just then for further Bryzzo evidence," he sighed dramatically, but couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"You think anyone needs any more Bryzzo evidence?" Anthony asked. "Every time we're seen together it's more Bryzzo evidence!"

Kris and David both laughed. "You may be right there," Ross admitted. "And Bryzzo made the last out of the World Series!"

"Hell yeah we did!" Kris raised his hand for a high five. "But we wouldn't have gotten there if not for your home run!"

Anthony smacked his hand, then smacked the back of his head. "Don't give him all the credit," he teased. "You're gonna give the old man a big head!"

"I'm sure it'll shrink as he sits on the couch and watches us kick ass in future seasons," Kris replied. "Might as well get it as large as possible now so it doesn't shrink too small."

"You think I'm going to continue to watch you boys next season? Once I leave, I'm done with the team. You'll never hear from me again," Ross joked. "And if I wanted to watch some talented players, it sure as heck wouldn't be the two of you. The Red Sox maybe, they've got some stars."

"Wow, harsh," Anthony said as Kris gasped dramatically and put a hand to his heart. 

"Oh, the sting of this betrayal in the wake of the victory cuts me deeply," he wailed, staggering backward a few steps. "And from my own grandfather too!"

"Suck it up, sunshine," Ross told him, slapping him on the back as he walked off. "And take a shower, both of you! You stink!"

"Hey, we might stink, but our playing doesn't!" Anthony hollered after him. He turned to Kris again, pulling him in for another hug. "We really did it, didn't we?"

"We really did. We won the World Series," Kris grinned, ruffling his hair. "Now, c'mon, Grandpa's not wrong. Bryzzo needs a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it. The Chicago Cubs actually won the World Series. It still seems like a dream.


End file.
